Etiquette of Affection
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: MY FIRST VK FANFIC! Catherine D'Amico is a free-spirited, kindly Pureblood all the way from Italy, whom Kaname intends marriage to for when she comes of age. Enrolled in Cross Academy, she has to act with maturity and nobility, study her subjects, overcome anxiety to make friends and abide by the rules and ettiquete. And she attempts to learn more about her betrothed, Kaname Kuran.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt at a Vampire Knight Fanfic. I watch the manga, (seen both Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty) on ABC 3 on Saturday nights so… it's one of my faves beside The Tudors and The Walking Dead. I am sorta basing it off a bit of the things I have written in Princess and the War Hero, one of my Legend of the Guardians fanfics, but I will not use too much of it and also A Game of the Throne, one of my Sonic fanfics._

_I am trying to find another category to write in, and well, I am a VK fan, so I would give it a go. I am creating a few new set of OC too. It is fairly modernised, and it has a little swearing in it. Do not worry, I am a The Tudors fan, I always end up making it sound formal…_

* * *

Etiquette of Affection

-Chapter 1-

Wisps of chocolate brown, with dyed streaks of scarlet, hair effortlessly wafts in the breeze of a summer's evening. Curls of hair picked up by the light winds while the rest sits down her back. She chose for her hair to have such colouration, much to the distaste of her parents. Her dark brown eyes staring upon the place she calls home, as she lies upon a sturdy branch of a tree. She remembers when she first climbed this tree, only six years old and she was with her cousin, Lysander, when he had told her to climb a tree with her. She didn't want to as she thought she would get hurt. With gentle encouragement, small child hands and feet climbed the tree and she first saw the view. Breathtaking sight it was to be high above the ground.

She is sixteen now, in a way fully grown, though still young and innocent, timid and shy and she inherits a soft, elegant but strong Italian accented voice from her parents. She stares upon the view with some sadness, as she will be leaving within the coming days. Leaving home to attend Cross Academy, a school that her parents want to send her to, since it is a school that hosts vampires besides humans, even if that means leaving home, leaving a secure place. Her governess had tutored her for all of her life; she usually would never leave the house… No wonder she feels better when she is looking out from her viewing point.

"Lady Catherine, get down from there this instant!" Her lady-in-waiting demands

Catherine rolls her eyes; she can definitely hear the voice of her attendant over her music. She finds her now annoying since for as long as she can remember she has been around and keeping her in order since she was a tot. "_Catherine, don't do this, don't do that, bossy much?_" that is what the teen herself thinks. They say that she shouldn't be up there because it is undignifying for a woman of such dignity and grace to be sitting in a tree, as she is within the highest of the vampire society. Nevertheless, she doesn't give a damn about etiquette when she just wants to be herself, is that too much to ask?

"Catherine Giovanna Eleanor D'Amico!" A loud male voice shouts, snapping the teenager to her senses and almost making her fall out of the tree "Get out of that tree right this instant!"

Catherine sighs and replies with her heavily Italian accented voice, "Yes, papa."

It seems she spends most of her time, sitting on the sturdy tree branch, 3 metres in the air. She goes up there to think, as she finds that she is at peace with the world when sitting up in the tree. However, when she comes back down, reality hits her hard half of the time. Now, the only who gets through to her when she is sitting up there is her father, Antonio… Lord Antonio D'Amico. He is the head of their family.

"My lady, how many times have we told you, climbing a tree is not what ladies do?" The lady-in-waiting, Cecilia, says while her mistress fixes her jeans

Catherine sighs, "I know, I know. But, it is the only place I can go…"

She really doesn't want to go, especially as every time she leaves here, she feels unhappy. And when she does leave the family household now, her parents want what is best for her and a few other things they have mentioned that she really hasn't paid attention to. She then opens the door and enters, being a fair bit self-reliant, though she does have the servants and her lady-in-waiting, Cecilia, waiting on her. She then enters her room and her mother, sitting on the sidelines choosing what and what not, and her servants are already packing her things. Crawling on the floor, Rosalie crawls along the floor. She is the youngest of the daughters and she is a little over one year old. She is playing with some toys her mother put nearby the chair out to keep her distracted while she works.

"We're you sitting in the tree again, Cath?" Her mother asks before getting up from her chair and removing a leaf from her hair

"Mum, why do you have to send me so far away?" Catherine asks, as it is daunting towards her

"It is what is best for you dear. We want you to attend Cross Academy to be around others. You'll be able to go to school, to make friends and you will have someone taking care of you." Lady Amarelle says to her daughter, with her soft voice, before turning her head "No, I do not want her to take that."

"Are you kidding?! They're my jeans." Catherine exclaims in outrage

"You are not going to take the informal clothes. You take what I assign you. You are representing this family, so you wear what I tell them to pack." Amarelle sternly says

Catherine sighs and then just falls on her bed in submission. She cannot argue with her parents, there is no way to do it as they are firm and persuading. They do treat her as if she is an adult, especially as she has an opinion now, though at times she is opinionated. Lady Amarelle D'Amico is the type who is stern, but caring towards her daughter. She does want what is best for her daughter even if that means having her leave the safety of the family household. She has noticed that the years of home schooling has been very… unhelpful. Her daughter only leaves the house every so often. It is not that her parents do not allow her; it is because she often does not do well in social occasions, and she is very shy…

Amarelle sits on the bed and strokes her daughter's head "I know being in social places isn't… Your thing, but if it doesn't go well, you can come home or if you want, just don't sit in the tree too long."

Catherine sighs, "Just finish your packing and get out."

"Alright, dear. Just so you know; your father will want to speak with you later." The mother says to her daughter "You're not in trouble."

True to word, they finish with the packing, the attendants picking up little Rosalie D'Amico and her blocks, and then leave her in peace. Catherine is to head out tomorrow so she will attend school. She usually spends most of her time in her room or in the study, where her governess tutors her and where she reads many books. She likes to read more than anything in the world, besides One Direction and her pet, Lily. As she is taking down her posters, putting them in a protective folder, the door opens and Cecilia has Lily, on her shoulder like a pirate would his parrot.

"My lady, I have your pet." Cecilia says

Catherine turns around "Oh, thanks. Lily, Come here."

When she was twelve, her parents decided to get her a pet as a companion to keep her company, especially when her cousin, Lysander was at boarding school. They trailed many pets, cats, dogs, bunnies, birds and she found no interest in any of them. That was before young Catherine D'Amico demanded that she wanted a special pet, it being an owl, not any of the other animals. They just complied.

Lily lands on her shoulder as Catherine pets its head and then says that she's a good girl before putting her in the cage in the room. Lily is a beautiful Barn Owl who was called Lillian-Mary, but they call her Lily for short. Catherine adores her with all her heart, truly. She then gets back to what she is doing, and her father enters while she is distracted with her music and is dancing around. He then rolls his eyes before turning it off.

"Oh, what is it?" Catherine asks as she then gets a drink from the bedside table, "Mama had said you wanted to speak with me."

"Catherine, dearest, I have been within talks and you have a suitor. He wants to have your hand in marriage someday." Her father announces

Catherine chokes before lowering the glass, "Marriage?! Papa, are you out of your mind?"

"No I am not." Antonio replies to his daughter, "He is a pureblood and he is of the highest of honour and wants to ask for your hand."

"Papa, why must you choose who I marry? You say I do have freedom, but why restrict a personal choice." His daughter complains with disgust to the notion

"Actually, my dearest daughter, he had chosen you. I had nothing to do with it. He had spoken with me briefly over the phone and asked that he would see you." Her father explains promptly after her complaint

"If you are arranging me a marriage, why couldn't you marry me off to one of the guys from One Direction?" Catherine quips

Antonio rolls his eyes to his daughter's ridiculous demand as she laughs. In his mind, the suitor would want to be able to deal with her silly remarks whenever she thinks it suited. As smart, charming and eloquent she is, she's still a teenage girl and in the essence of her youth and as often childish as, well, a young child. Her father told Catherine to sit on the bed and she complied. He then pulled up a chair and started giving the explanation again, about how lucky she is to be born into a family of this calibre and to have everything she could want. He then says that he wants to find someone who she will like, and likes her back and the suitor likes her since he does know Lysander from around the around. Catherine then says that she'll give it a chance, but if it all fails, she will blame him. Antonio kisses his daughter's forehead and says that she should get some rest, as she's going to be leaving tomorrow.

* * *

She then went to bed and that following morning and as she lied awake most of the night, she could dread as tonight is the night that she is going to leave. By later on, when the first of the stars start appearing, when Cecilia comes to check on her, she then runs down the stairs and exits into the backyard and she is sitting in the tree again.

"Lady Catherine, get down before your father wakes up!" Cecilia demands

Catherine sighs and as she is climbing down, her phone goes off and the caller ID is her cousin, Lysander. She then gets down and answers the phone. Her cousin is three years older than she is and is a rebellious one at that, a jet setter too, going on global adventures half of the time, though he always finds time to stay in contact with his favourite cousin.

"Hello." Catherine answers

"Hey, little cousin, so, you're actually going to school, eh. Parents must have got sick of you being around." Lysander says before a laugh

She rolls her eyes, she knows he can't see it, "No, they're just enrolling me in school and no to the last part."

"Just having fun with you, Cath. God, you can't take a joke now can you?" He replies

"So, you're still as per usual in some other country." Catherine snaps

"Actually no, just arrived back home a day or two ago. Was going to come up, but, you know jet-lag and my mum always being nosy." Lysander corrects

"Aunty is always like that." Catherine says before feeling something tug at her pyjama pants, it is her little sister, looking at her with her little brown eyes framed by curls of light brown hair "Oh, Rosie wants to talk to you."

"Put her on then." He then says before a laugh

Catherine picks up her sister and puts the phone near her "Cousin Lysander is on the phone. Want to talk to him?"

"Hey, Rosie." Lysander says before the baby looks around trying to look for where the voice came from "I'm on the phone."

The baby looks towards the glowing screen of the phone and makes some noises as she then pokes the glass touchscreen with curiosity.

"You say, 'hi', Rosie?" Catherine asks with baby talk to her baby sister who then makes cooing noises and tries to pull the cover off the phone "Good enough."

"Well, it's nice talking to you, Rosie. Goo, goo, goo to you too." Lysander says before laughing and the older of the cousins rolling her eyes

The nursemaid then comes out and Catherine hands the squawking and chattering tot over. She then starts having a conversation with her cousin, sitting outside in nothing but her pyjamas as the sun is setting before her attendant then notifies her that her flight is due in two hours and she has to get ready. She then gets off the phone and goes upstairs, where some of the servants are moving her luggage downstairs. She then goes into the bathroom, which still has some of her things cluttering around, including her hair straightener, curling iron, hairdryer, hairbrushes, her toothbrush and toothpaste, a bag with makeup in it, hairspray, styling mouse, the old box of hair dye she used to put her red streaks in, soap… the list goes on. As Cecelia choses what she will wear, her mistress take a shower.

After coming out, dripping wet with a towel around her body and her hair in a hair turban, she then looks on the bed and finds a formal gown instead of something a little more casual, like a shirt, jacket and jeans.

_"Are you kidding me? I hate wearing this la-de-da shit."_ Catherine complains. She then devises a plan, when she sees her attendant packing up her laptop, "Cecilia, could you please clean up the bathroom, leaving my hairdryer, straightener, curler and makeup?"

"Yes, Lady Catherine." Cecilia replies entering the bathroom.

Catherine, rushing to her closet, places in her carryon bag a blue long-sleeved skive, a purple shirt, and a pair of jeans, and a pair of ballet-flats, so she can get changed at the airport. Lysander, her cousin, is going with her (Antonio said he had 'volunteered' to do it, as he and Amarelle will be busy) and Cecilia to escort her to Cross Academy, and he does the dramatic change of clothes all the time.

Catherine disappears behind a screen then places the lilac silk and lace evening gown, with black heals over white tights, a silver ornate necklace with a locket suspended, headband and simple silver earrings. She then hits by her dressing table while her attendant helps her do her hair, which falls to midway down her back and her makeup. She has natural curls and waves in her hair and she does curl her hair to maintain them. She naturally has a long fringe that sometimes covers her right eye, but she has to bush it out of the way.

* * *

She then comes downstairs and her parents and baby sister are downstairs with her and Cecilia's luggage to say goodbye. She then walks down the stairs with her handbag that she is placing her iPhone, wallet and passport into while Cecilia has her laptop bag and carry-on bag.

"You look so much more beautiful wearing a dress, dear." Amarelle says to her daughter, as she does think she is a little unsophisticated if she wears a shirt and jeans.

"Alright, now that you're ready, where in the hell is your cousin? Plane takes off in an hour from now." Antonio says while looking outside

Just as Catherine's father says those words, Lysander's car comes up the driveway. He drives a very posh and otherwise expensive car. He then pulls up and gets out of the car, before moving some of his dark brown hair out of his face as the family then steps outside to greet him and say goodbye to Catherine and he walks up the stairs.

"There you are nephew. Do not tell me that you've been sleeping in again?" Antonio says to his uncle

"No, no, uncle, I assure you that I haven't. She has been bothering me again since our break up. I just got off the phone with her before I came over." Lysander answers, before scuffling Rosie's hair, which is tied in two little curled pigtails, "Aunty, nice to see you again."

"I would ask how your trip was, but you should really get going soon." Amarelle says before hearing the phone and going back inside with her husband while carrying their youngest daughter, as they have been expecting a call "Excuse us."

Catherine sits on the stairs and Lysander joins her while they watch the servants put the luggage in the car. She has two large suitcases full of her clothes and other necessities that are placed in the back. A smaller one with other assorted things inside and then there is the laptop case, which is placed in the back, on top of one of her suitcases, which lie flat, along with Cecilia's suitcase too. Her handbag, carry-on bag and Lily (in her cage) are placed in the car.

"Looking nice, Cath." Lysander says to his cousin, "Sometimes I think you aren't a girl since you usually try not wearing a dress."

"I am a girl you idiot, I just hate being dressed up…" Catherine replies, butting him with her elbow, before moving a hair out of her face, "I'm getting changed at the airport. I hate wearing this sort of darn thing, but I have to."

"Thought so." He replies, knowing that she pulls off costume changes like him whenever possible "You taking Lily with you? She better not be flying loose in the car if so."

"Can't trust her with my parents now can i?" She answers before a laugh before turning back serious, "Besides, they had to let me take her since, really, they're sending me to a foreign boarding school and as it turns out my suitor does attend there too. Oh and for a matter of fact, she is in her cage, and she does not do that sort of thing. She's trained."

"Good. And yeah, he does attend there…" Lysander says before the boot closes, as they are finished "Looks like they're done loading the car."

On cue, her parents and sister then come back outside. The family exchanges hugs to the leaving pair. Cecilia, the lady-in-waiting, is considered one of family too. She is only a Level B vampire, an aristocrat, and has been like family to the D'Amico's and a very good friend besides attendant (and nursemaid) to their two daughters, Catherine Giovanna Eleanor and Rosalie Marguerite. They then get into the car and drive off to the airport.

"My god… This is both exciting and nerving…" Catherine says both excited and nervous

"Just keep it chill, Cath. Try and speak, alright, even if it's to me or Cecilia." Lysander says, while having his eyes focused on the road "I got the tickets. You got your passports?"

"They're in her handbag, Master Lysander. I made sure of it." Cecilia answers

"Good, wouldn't want to be without those." He replies before hearing the muffled noise of Cath's music from her headphones "I can guess what she's listening to."

They then arrive at the airport and they park. Cecilia then is unloading the car, Lysander doing the cautious thing and lending her a hand while Catherine is talking with her pet. They then go check themselves in. Catherine then goes to get changed, as she looks way to overdressed in her opinion, while her cousin and her attendant wait. Moments later, she steps out wearing her chosen casual outfit and has her dress, part of it sticking out, in the bag. She still has the earrings in, chose to wear her necklace and headband. She then comes and sits beside Lysander.

"Let me guess, feeling much better now?" Lysander asks his cousin

"You bet." Catherine smiles

Their flight is called and they board the plane. They are in first class and are flying in complete luxury; Catherine's parents had put her there as they do have standards. They also have to behave themselves, which means no drinking blood from humans and no having the blood tablets out in the open. They do have to keep it a secret of their identity, as you never know what trouble it could bring within the human world.

* * *

They then arrive to their destination and it is approaching nightfall. On the flight, Lysander received a call, while Catherine had fallen asleep, and it seems that the suitor to his cousin's hand in marriage ended up doing a few things in time for her arrival, especially organising an escort. They have arrived and Cecilia puts up a parasol, as they step off the plane, since her mistress is a little jet-lagged and the afternoon sun isn't nice when it gets in your eyes.

They then leave the airport. Lysander had told his friend and the suitor that he, his cousin and the lady-in-waiting would be at a hotel, he staying there before flying back to Italy after Catherine is settled in all right. Lysander then checks in, then receives another call, and takes it outside while leaving the two women inside the room. He then opens the door.

"Kay. See you in an hour. Ta." Lysander says before hanging up and turning to his cousin's attendant "Get her dressed. The dark green ensemble, with the corset, do her hair; place a green bow in it. We have an hour."

"Ok, what?!" Catherine says with confusion as her attendant then goes through the luggage, "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, you are not making me wear a gown. And…You are so not making me wear a corset either!"

"You are going to be taken to Cross Academy in an hour and he's going to be there. You are wearing a gown or I will call uncle, it is probably something like one in the morning in Italy by now, and he will be furious with you if you mess things up. And he'll be mad with me too." Lysander explains before a hasty demand just comes out

"Fine, but you owe me 200." Catherine says before holding out her hand "Deal?"

Lysander sighs and takes her hand "Deal."

* * *

As the escort arrives, Catherine's luggage then is loaded into the escort car as Takuma Ichijo stands there supervising. He then comes across the cage and then lifts the covers before the Barn Owl screeches with annoyance, as if he had woken her up. Lily gives him a displeased stare.

"Oh, sorry, little creature. I did not mean to disturb your sleep." Takuma says as he kneels down and takes a look at her

"Do not touch the Barn Owl, may you not touch her. As you can see, the nocturnal beauty likes her sleep." Cecilia explains, kneeling beside him, before taking out a small treat and opening the cage. She feeds it to the barn owl and petting her head and neck, before placing the door over the cage and the cloth over it "Let's just hope my mistress didn't hear that."

"You must be Cecilia Danielle. I am Takuma Ichijo, vice dorm president. Dorm President Kuran had told me to escort you and Lady D'Amico to Cross Academy." He then introduces himself

"Yes, I am Cecilia. Pleasure to meet you. Oh and my mistress shall be down shortly. Do not worry, I will not tell her that you had set of Lillian-Mary here since if you mess with her owl, you won't be on her good side." She says before a laugh

Within moments, Catherine descends down the stairs as if on cue and she then remains calm and collected, a little restricted because of the corset she is wearing, but still fine. Lysander then follows as he is also coming with. After introductions, and that Catherine then has Lily perched on her gloved arm for a change, they then take off to Cross Academy in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

"Stay back. You are not to get any closer." Yuki Cross, member of the Disciplinary Committee, orders with a stern demeanour towards a crowd of screaming girls who want to catch a glimpse of the Night Class students coming out of their dorm to attend class at changeover. "Stay back!"

A disinterested Zero Kiryu watches as the obsessive fangirls crowd around once again. Every night, these girls (and that one guy who is obsessed with one of the Night Class girls, Ruka), gather around the gates. Why do they do so when they are nothing more than just monsters, according to Zero's many opinions towards vampires. Yuki seems to be struggling, again, as she never seems to get through to them unless they actually do listen. With a roll of his eyes, Zero then decides to help the voiceless girl who keeps being drowned out by fan girlish screams.

"Stay back and do not get any closer." Zero simply says and they follow what he had said, out of sheer fear… All of the girls seem to fear him, all but Yuki that is.

The gates then open and the fangirl screams get to a point where you can barely hear yourself, as the Night Class students then exit to head down to their classes. Yuki maintains order, acting upon her duties while Zero merely standing in the background and in some sense staring down the vampires. While walking down the path, which, thank heavens, remains clear as they walk through, Kaname is holding a rose, not any of his schoolbooks, as he walks past screaming fangirls that always seem to gather around the Moon Dorm. Of course, he then goes in a totally different direction as the rest of the vampires head to class. Zero notices and immediately suspects something is up, as he has his many suspicions when it comes to vampires because of the incident that had happened four years ago… He then follows, unbeknownst to Yuki. She herself is dismissing the girls who gather around pretty much every night, giving the usual talk about they will get in trouble if they don't get to their dorms. She then is handling it as the crowd disperses and she looks around, and cannot find Zero.

"Zero?" Yuki says as she looks around with wonder

At the school gates, they open as a private car enters, arriving after being dispatched to pick up the new student, who had flown in from Italy only tonight. As they pull up, Lysander takes the owl off Catherine as she is about to get out. He gets the cage and puts the owl inside. They have arrived finally after a long flight and it is about time when the Night Class is in session. Kaien Cross, the headmaster of the academy is in his office when seeing the car pull up, knows that their new student is here, and decides to look for where Yuki had gotten to, as she is the _nicer_ of the committee towards these ones.

In the bushes, Zero is hiding and observing while Lysander then gets out of the car and the two friends greet each other with a handshake and formalities. Kaname and Lysander have been friends from around the around since they were younger. And, if anything, it is Lysander who told him about his cousin, Catherine. A moment later, Cecilia then gets out of the car and then Takuma opens the door so Catherine can get out and helps her, as it is the noble thing to do.

Catherine looks more elegant than the picture Kaname had seen of her off Lysander's phone and that her name, in some occasions given to a queen, suggests. Her dark brown hair, laced with streaks of red effortlessly hangs down her back with many, many curls and waves. It is topped off with a dark green bow, tied right at the back of her head, and a back headband tucked in her hair behind her ears. Her slightly tanned skin going well with the dark green coloured gown she wears and a silver and emerald necklace around her neck and silver studs in her ears.

Kaname is looking at a member of what are the second noblest family, and ideally one of his Italian counterparts. She looks slightly nervous, as she knows who he is and how first impressions are everything… and as a timid and shy girl, speaking is not really her strong point. She appears nervous, though supposing a slight smile either way.

"It is nice to meet you." Kaname says as he takes her hand, "You must be Lady Catherine D'Amico."

"Yes, I am Catherine, Lord Kaname Kuran." Catherine softly replies while maintaining a curtsey of respect, gulping down anxiety "It is a true honour to be in your presence."

"Likewise." Kaname says before kissing her hand "It is a true honour to meet you, dear madam."

Kaname hands her the rose, as a good gesture. Kaname is the suitor who wants her hand in marriage for when she comes of age. As I had said before, Kaname has known Lysander since they were younger and he would always talk about his cousin, who is a free-spirited pureblood with a mind of her own. If anything, after all he has heard about her, he finds her very interesting and unique, unlike some of the other girls, Pureblood or Aristocrat, he has seen, which are pretty much all the same.

"Before you receive the tour, dear madam, I have to inform you of the one main rule: No going near the humans and/or drinking their blood. Because it is simply not allowed." Kaname informs her after letting go of her hand, which she holds the rose

"I behave within the interests of my calibre and if anything, I have been having the tablets since six years ago." She answers, still trying to impress

"I will escort you to the headmaster's office, Catherine." He then says before taking two steps, before looking back to see that she just stands here looking lost before Cecilia comes by her side and tells her to go on in Italian. They then have a slight bicker before Kaname turns around and she then stops and then smiles and follows.

Catherine follows as they enter the building and head up the corridors quietly. Zero then takes off, as he always has his suspicions when it comes to vampires, always thinking that they are up to something. The Night Class is in session currently and it is fairly quiet in the hallways, besides hearing the noise of shoes, especially high heels, clatter against the ground with every step. Catherine takes a look around with some curiosity, as is definitely a completely new place.

* * *

In the headmaster's office, Yuki stands there with a serious face as she is being told about what is going on. She was in the middle of finding where in the hell Zero went, but her duties as a Guardian of the academy do have to come first, really, especially as you never know what could happen. In addition, if anything, she is the nicer and less… well, vampire hating of the Guardians, explaining why Kaien had asked her to come to his office for an update.

"Now, Yuki, we have a new student who has enrolled to the school. She is all the way from Italy." Headmaster Kaien Cross says to his (adopted) daughter seriously before easing up, "Very lovely country don't you think? We should go there on holiday. Check out the historic sites."

"From Italy? Does she speak English?" Yuki enquires

"Yes, yes. She does, with a strong accent I am told. But anyway, I am going to have you show her around..." He answers before a pause "…With Kaname."

"Kaname?" She asks, astounded of why he would be showing a new student around when it is not his business or anything to do so and, really, he should be in class, setting an example "Shouldn't he be in class?"

"You see, our new student, Catherine, is a Pureblood vampire, like Kaname. And if anything he had asked to be…" The headmaster explains before being interrupted

A knock comes to the door suddenly as the headmaster is about to explain what is going on, though it is a difficult matter to explain when one is not within their vampire aristocracy and how this thing actually works… However, at least she knows their new student is a vampire, a _Pureblood_ vampire.

"He asked to be what?" Yuki enquires

"That must be her now." Headmaster says, "I'll explain at a later time."

Kaname opens the door, something you do not expect him to do, as he takes her hand and leads in the elegantly dressed young woman, about the same age as Yuki, enters the room followed by her attendant. Though she has a darker shade of skin than normal to the others, Yuki takes one look at her and she can tell she is a vampire, though she already knew that when she was just told a moment ago. Headmaster then comes beside Yuki.

"Lady D'Amico, it is good to finally meet you. I am Kaien Cross, headmaster of Cross Academy." The headmaster says, before butting Yuki softly with his elbow, "This is my daughter, Yuki; she is head of the Disciplinary Committee. She will you be showing you around with Lord Kaname."

Yuki bows with respect, getting the picture that she must be an important person, "pleasure to be of your acquaintance."

"It is good to meet you both, truly." Catherine smiles, while feeling a little nervous

After a few moments, Yuki is leading down the hallway while explaining everything she has been told to say, on cue cards that were given to her for quick reference for if she forgets. Catherine looks around while exploring the sites, really, as she is terrible when it comes to a sense of direction in new places. And if anything, only Cecilia is paying close attention to the speech and tour Yuki is giving, and she doesn't even attend the school.

Kaname looks to his left to the female who is eyeing everything "How was your flight?"

"Fine. It was a long flight, although I slept most of the way. And most of the way Lysander was playing Jetpack Joyride on his phone so… A machine gun jetpack kept me up." Catherine quips, before she quietly laughs

"You could hear the others playing Call of Duty from somewhere in the Moon Dormitory. It's their main pastime besides homework." He muses

Catherine tries not to laugh, before breaking into a slight giggle. She realises what she is doing and shuts up, clearing her throat as she trying to stay professional, "I see."

They then continue on the tour before ending up at the dorm and Kaname then tells Yuki that she should attend to her duties now before bed. Catherine then says it was nice meeting her before they take off into the pretty much one place that a human shouldn't go near, well at the gate is fine for screaming girls, but inside, it's vampire only. The school is segregated for a reason, especially for the sake of having vampires and humans on campus. The Day Class should never know the true reason for the Night Class… As it could compromise the somewhat unity of the school.

The dorm is vacant and fairly quiet, as the Night Class are, well, in class. Kaname then shows Catherine where she is staying, Cecilia is staying in the room opposite to be close to her mistress. Funny, usually he'd usually be doing something right now, more important, but tonight, he decided to take a night off from class. Her luggage cases are already in her room as she enters.

Though it looks a little bleak, though decorated finely enough, at the moment, her room will feel like home when she finishes unpacking. It is just as big, maybe even bigger than her room back home. The walls are an off-white/cream colour with white carpet, a grey rug in the centre of the room. There is a crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, which lights the whole room perfectly. There is a bed, which has curtain boarders that match the colour of the bedspread and the drapes. They then relate back to the wall colour. She opens to see the view and finds windows and a door onto a balcony she walks out on it and it has a nice view of the academy and it is shaded as well.

"I hope you like the room." Kaname says before going over to a small table, where they have placed the cage "It was remodelled recently, as a Pureblood Princess should deserve the best. Of course, your father is a very… insisting man. They had done the chandelier and the paintjob only a week before tonight."

"It's fine, really. A finely decorated room indeed, with the colour scheme and the French style windows and door, a nice view of the school also." Catherine says while looking at the view

Kaname then lifts the cover of the cage and finds Catherine's pet owl "Is this your pet, Catherine? It is a Tyto Alba."

"Correct, Lord Kaname. –A Barn Owl. That is my pet, Lillian-Mary, but we call her Lily." She answers as she turns her head, "I had her since four years ago. She keeps me company and she is well trained."

"I see." He then says before placing the cover on the table and joining her "As soon as you are ready and settled, you will be attending the school with the others in the Night Class. And what about your attendant, Cecilia? Is she in attendance?"

"She's 19 years old, Kaname, and has been serving in my family since I was seven with her mother. She has no need to attend the school, as she says that she would be too busy to, and her mother who was my governess schooled her as well as me." She explains

"I see." He answers

Lily lands on Kaname's shoulder and he isn't alarmed by the Barn Owl as he then pets her on her head. Catherine turns around and Cecilia explains that she had let her out and she is holding Catherine's uniform which is on a coat hanger. Kaname then asks why Lily wouldn't have flown away when she got the chance and Catherine then says that Lily only ever flies around her room and she likes pats and her treats too much to even want to leave. Catherine then says to her owl to come to her and she flies of Kaname's shoulder onto her forearm.

Before Kaname leaves, he then stops at the door "Catherine, come down to the lounge in a few minutes. Miss Cecilia, you can come too if you would want to. The Night Class students will be back in half of an hour and we're holding a small gathering."

"Um… Lord Kaname… I am not good at social events." Catherine answers feeling a little uneasy

"I am well aware of that." He answers with a nod before closing the door

* * *

On their way back, in the early hours of the morning, the Night Class students find it strange that Kaname nor Takuma didn't attend classes this night, and think something must be going on. Lysander then takes one last look upon the academy and then sends Catherine a text before leaving. Back at Moon Dorm, Catherine heads down the stairs, and Kaname then is sitting in a chair in the main lounge, which is located in the main area of the Moon Dorm. He then hears word from Takuma says that the rest are coming. Kaname then tells Takuma, Catherine and Cecilia to go back upstairs and come down when he tells them to, like a dramatic entrance. Catherine is reading the text while hiding behind the wall and she replies to it before putting her phone away. Takuma and Cecilia are standing there nearby.

"So, you're from Italy, huh?" Takuma asks, breaking the silence between them

"Yes, I am." Cecilia answers, "I am originally from Venice. My mother moved out to the country to be servant to Catherine when I was little."

"Italy is a great country. " He replies, trying to impress her.

The Night Class enter and Kaname is standing in front of a table in which has some finger foods and punch. His (and Takuma's) little disappearing act tonight has been talk of the class this night. There is an outpour of curiosity and questioning from the students.

"Everyone, I know that my absence from class this night has been very strange, but it has been for good reason. We have a second Pureblood on campus." Kaname explains before looking up "Takuma, if you may do the formality."

"Yes, Lord Kaname." Takuma says before emerging from behind the wall in compliance "Presenting her ladyship all the way from Tuscany in Italy, Lady Catherine D'Amico."

They all look up and as Catherine comes from behind the wall, Takuma bows and she then nods her head in a thank you and as she descends down the stairs, they bow with respect. Cecilia follows with Takuma close behind and Kaname holds out his hand with a bow and she takes it as she finishes her decent. They notice the bow and find it a little strange, though it is a notice of respect.

"This is Catherine. I usually do not miss classes, but tonight, I had to welcome my future wife." Kaname explains briefly "I ask of you not to spread the news as this is a personal matter of mine and of the D'Amico family. For now, this informal gathering is to welcome Catherine to Cross Academy."

Hushed discussions start and Catherine looks with worry. On the background and in the middle of the crowd, one is actually outraged that he would do something that he would never do, chose a girl as his bride and ask not consider her, and she is older than Catherine, who is 16, going on 17 in more or less eight months. If anything, it is envy… That he would take notice of the girl, but not her.

After a few moments, the festivity begins and Catherine is meeting the others of the Moon Dorm. All she has to say is a few words, really in the beginning. When it comes to conversation, she remains a little shy about it and Cecilia answers some of it for her mistress, well, mostly the stuff she can answer, such as things about Italy and where they lived. Catherine's pretty much is on her own when it comes to everything else, such as her hobbies and whatever else comes to mind. Kaname watches on from the sidelines, as this is about Catherine and he just figures that this is about her and should be seen, but not interrupting in some sense.

* * *

By the time that it ends, Catherine then heads upstairs. She feels so relieved when she is able to kick off her heels, as she has been wearing them since maybe seven-thirty or something like that and it's now five in the morning. She is changed into her pyjamas and starts decorating her room. She starts putting up her One Direction posters, well, a majority of them are One Direction, before her phone goes off and she already knows who it is.

"Lily, answer phone." Catherine commands

Cecilia was about to get the phone, but Lily the Barn Owl flies over to the phone and taps on the answer button, as she has been trained to do. If anything, she is trained to do many a few things that shows her intelligence. Cecilia however puts it on loudspeaker and turns up the volume.

"Ciao, papa." Catherine says while pinning a poster

"Catherine, for your mother's sake, I am calling to see if everything's ok. Lysander says that you arrived at the academy alright and handled introductions, but I want to hear from you." Her father replies

"Papa, tell mama that everything is chill. Besides, Lysander's going to be here a few more nights and if stuff goes bad, well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." She tells her father after pinning her poster

"Lady Catherine, the Barn Owl picture, another One Direction poster or the Taylor Swift poster?" Cecilia asks as she holds posters

"Was that Cecilia? Catherine, do you have it on speakerphone?" Antonio asks

"I'm currently busy at the moment, papa." Catherine says to her father before turning to Cecilia, "The Owl one, if you may."

"Anyway, I have to go, your mother is getting a little worried if I stay on too longer." Her father says "Bye, Catherine. Love you."

"Ok, bye, papa. Love you too." Catherine says, "Lily, hang up."

Lily does as she is instructed and ends the call. She then gets a treat and gives it to her while getting more pushpins before finishing the posters. Within a matter of half an hour, she has decorated the room a lot like her bedroom back at home in Italy. Catherine is about to do the tedious task of putting her clothes and everything else away in the wardrobe, but Cecilia says that she can handle it. Catherine says that she can help, but Cecilia says that she should be getting to bed. Catherine then yawns and says that she is right. Cecilia finishes with the tedious task, quickly as she has had a lot of practice, and then heads to bed herself, after outing Lily back in her cage.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Italy, just as Antonio had hung up, Amarelle is wondering how things went as she had bugged him to call their daughter. She is sitting in the armchair a distance away from a fire with her youngest of the two daughters, Rosalie, against her chest and wrapped in a blanket falling asleep.

"How is she?" Amarelle asks softly, by no means disturbing the infant who is falling asleep.

"Fine, dear. She is fine. Lysander was speaking the truth. She is at Cross Academy and all right. She also had it on speaker phone and I think she had the owl answer it again." Antonio answers while putting his phone on charge

"If it shatters the glass in that iPhone, I'm making her pay for it out of her savings." Amarelle says while moving hair out of her infant daughter's face and kissing her forehead "Let's just hope that Kaname Kuran keeps his word about looking after our daughter or the engagement will be called off."

"I'm' sure she'll be fine, dearest." Her husband assures, while sitting on the arm of the armchair and kissing her head "Catherine's a big girl now… Rosalie is the one who needs looking after, she's an infant."


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

Taking a few nights to get settled in, Catherine is content about the fact that she has turned her room into a home away from home, especially as she is a long away from home. She has her posters hanging on her wall, a wind chime on the balcony, her porcelain figures sit atop her dressing table and Lily's cage is where it should be. And to make it seem a little more like home, they put a piano in, as she had a music room back at home and she plays piano besides violin, so they decided to put one in. Being a music enthusiast, she cannot help herself but play. She got sheet music for some of her favourite songs off the internet, besides having a book already at her resource.

Upon Catherine's third night at Cross Academy, Kaname is doing some light reading when he hears a faint noise. This time, it is not the boys of the Moon Dorm playing Call of Duty or any of those games again, but when he opens the door, he hears piano music. He heads down the hall and upon peeking into the room, he finds Catherine playing piano and Cecilia doing some embroidering in and listening while she works. Even Lily, the pet Barn Owl of Lady Catherine, perched on her mistress' shoulder, seems interested.

"She's good." Takuma comments, also checking this out, while taking a break from homework

"Indeed." Kaname agrees

Catherine continues for about an hour and the music fills the halls of the Moon Dorm, which seems to be helpful to the students as they find it easier to think while doing their homework. Kaname continues his light reading while the girl he had chosen to someday be his wife gives a very impressive performance. No flaws whatsoever… _Just like her._

* * *

It is the first night of school for Catherine. Four-thirty in the afternoon and Cecilia gets up, pretty much an hour before her mistress, and definitely before her mistress' nocturnal pet. She dresses into a white long sleeved shirt underneath a dark blue knee-length dress that has short sleeves. She brushes her slightly under chin-length reddish brown hair and places in bobby pins to hold her hair behind her ears and her fringe to one side.

She then heads to the kitchen, where she gets a class of water to give to her mistress. On her way back, she gets a little lost, as she is the type who always forgets where she is going and she hasn't gotten quite used to where everything is. Cecilia finds herself wandering aimlessly around, trying to find her way. Takuma is heading down the hall; a fair bit tired himself, before seeing Cecilia walking around aimlessly lost.

"Good evening, Cecilia." Takuma says, getting her attention "Are you alright?"

"Oh, good evening. Well, I am a little lost. I don't know how I do it, but I cannot find my way back to Lady Catherine's room." Cecilia shamefacedly admits

"You're actually going in the wrong direction. Just turn around and head that way." He informs her

"Oh…" She says in realisation "Thank you for telling me that."

"No worries. Believe me, there's always a way to get lost around the around really. It's like an intricate maze." He smiles

Cecilia giggles as she walks off down the hall. Takuma smiles himself before continuing to where he was originally going. Already, within the few days of knowing her, Takuma has already taken a fondness to Cecilia Danielle, the lady-in-waiting to the otherwise Pureblood Princess, Catherine D'Amico. In addition, by the looks of it, Cecilia sorta likes him too.

In Catherine's room, she is still asleep. Lying on her right side, with her arm over the blanket and her hand by her head. It is fairly darkened in the room, with the drapes restricting the now receding sunlight from coming in. It is dead silence, besides slight noises caused by Lily in her cage before the iPhone suddenly turns on and plays the beginning of a One Direction song…

"_Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We can go out any day any night  
Baby I'll take you there take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, there…"_

Catherine rolls over and turns it off, just as Cecilia opens the door and enters, finally arriving after her little expedition, ending up getting herself lost somewhere.

"Good evening, Lady Catherine." Cecilia says before placing down the water "I got you some water."

"Thanks." Catherine says before placing a blood tablet into it

Cecilia walks over to the curtains and opens them to show the setting sun. Catherine then rubs her eyes, noticing the change in the lighting as it was dark only a few moments ago. She then drinks the faux blood while Cecilia is tending to the Barn Owl, by putting food in her cage.

"Do you want anything particular for breakfast?" Cecilia asks her mistress after closing the cage door

"Just give me anything, I don't care." Catherine replies while getting out of bed "Where's my uniform?"

"In your closet, milady." Cecilia answers promptly

Catherine opens her closet and finds the uniform of the Night Class. Comprised of a white jacket with black detail, black shirt, a red ribbon, a white mini skirt and then black knee high socks and brown boots. She has been told that she needs to look neat in appearance… that means grooming herself is a must for the evening.

* * *

When she is ready, after dressing and breakfast, Catherine descends down the stairs, her uniform on and her hair neatly brushed, curled and straightened. Cradled in her arm are her iPad as well as schoolbooks. Everyone waits in the foyer as well as outside to have the gates open at changeover. She is descending down the stairs, before losing her footing and starts stumbling.

"Oh fuck. Shit, shit, shit!" Catherine says before a slight yell

She then feels something stop her from falling and even dropping the items she carries.

"Are you alright?" Kaname asks, as he holds her arm

Catherine then gets stable footing once more and composes herself, especially moving her fringe out of her face "I'm alright, a little shaken and totally made an idiot out of myself, but alright, thank you. And… I apologise for my obscene language, it just came out I guess."

"It's quite alright." Kaname says, taking her hand and leading her down the rest of the stairs, "Tripping over comes naturally and as for your language, well… As they say, swearing is good for the soul or whatever it was."

In the background, watching on with a stern and jealous glare, Ruka Souren had witnessed the scene like a few others in the room. Standing beside her is her cousin and close friend, Akatsuki Kain. Ruka has been outraged that Lord Kaname would choose a mere… immature girl to be his future bride and not consider her, and she has dropped hints a fair few times as to that she adores him… Nevertheless, he seems to ignore.

"Look at her. For a Pureblood she isn't very perfect." Ruka bluntly says while eyeing the girl "Lord Kaname doesn't even reprimand her for using foul language."

"She is his betrothed, Ruka." Akastski reminds her

"It still doesn't mean she can get away with saying such vulgar words." She retorts

"Since when have you been concerned on such a matter as behaviour?" He asks facing Ruka who just stares at the couple, which have been affectionately called "Kanerine" (using the first part of Kaname's name and the last part of Catherine's name).

"Recently…" She utters

Catherine is showing the timetable she had downloaded onto her iPad. Kaname then looks to see what class they have first; as he wants to see how accurate the timetable is that she has on this system.

"According to this, we have history first." Kaname says as Catherine turns off her iPad and places the protective cover on it "Do you like history?"

"I like reading history books." Catherine answers

"My lady, I heard yelling and swearing, is everything alright?" Cecilia asks, running down the stairs in a rush

"I am fine. No need to raise alarm, Cecilia." Catherine calmly says to her attendant

"Lord Kaname, they're about to open the gate." Sieren, his bodyguard, mentions

Following this, Kaname starts to leave the foyer to go out into the courtyard, before looking back giving the cue for Catherine (and Cecilia) to follow. Catherine comes beside him and exits into the courtyard and the squeals and yelling of the Day Class girls is heard from over the wall. They really do idolise the Night Class, as they admire their smarts as well as how they look… and they really do like Hanabusa Aido, whom they call "Idol".

"What in god's name is that?" Catherine asks, noticing the squealing

"That's the Day Class girls; they seem to gather around the gate every changeover." Kaname answers before a slight smile "Expect to get hearing damage from none other than these girls."

Catherine laughs and smiles to the notion. Kaname finds that she is unique as she expresses some emotions, and she has a smile and a laugh, which is nice since whenever he does try to make a joke or at least a funny witticism, no one seems to laugh. And from what he heard from Lysander, Catherine's cousin, it is that she has a very charming laugh and giggle. –In Kaname's mind, it is true.

Kaname then takes Catherine's hand, in which she returns a slight blush. Ruka then notices and is shocked. Like it is some sign of the apocalypse, she takes it seriously.

"No… He took her hand!" Ruka says

Akatsuki face palms, "They are betrothed, Ruka. And with her being still in her minority, they've got one and a half years before they could get married… and you know the rest."

The gates of the Moon Dorm open, the crowd of girls' cheers gets louder when it isn't barricaded by the very high concrete wall and the large wooden gate. The cheering continues as the Night Class leave the dorm… Well… That is until Kaname comes out holding Catherine's hand. The cheering of some turns into very confused muttering amongst themselves. Yuki notices and she is quite shocked herself, as she and most know that Kaname is a very reserved person. All the while, the only one not shocked about this holding hands thing, which really isn't a big deal in some points, is Zero, who holds suspicions towards something going on with the vampires.

* * *

Class then starts and Catherine sits within the front row with Cecilia, who hasn't any chores to do so she is being her translator for now. Catherine only knows two languages, Italian and English, but she has a habit of writing only in Italian. She then opens pages on her iPad and starts trying something before the teacher enters the class.

"Good evening, students." The teacher says while placing her books on the desk "And as I have heard, we have a new student in the academy. All the way from Italy too. Lady Catherine, if it is no trouble, I would want for the students to know a little more about you."

"It is no trouble… Truly." Catherine answers

"So please come to the head of the class and tell us a little about yourself." The teacher continues

"Yes, miss." Catherine answers

She stands up and walks to the head of the room and she stands in front of the blackboard as the teacher starts to write notes on the board. Catherine immediately feels nervous, though they are her peers, she doesn't do so well in social occasions, especially as she worries about being judged. She doesn't care if she is judged; however, it is still a little daunting when you are being stared at.

"Lady Catherine, talk about your hobbies." Cecilia whispers

"Well, you already know my name so… Yeah. I am Catherine D'Amico from Italy. I was born in Rome, but my family moved out near Tuscany when I was still a baby. I'm bilingual, speaking English and Italian and I have a fair few hobbies. Ballet, fencing, music, equestrian… That sort of stuff." Catherine says simply

"Okay then. You may take your seat now, Catherine." The teacher then says

School here is way different in Catherine's opinion. She was always home schooled by her governess, Cecilia's mother and now, this is very different from what she is used to. That and language barriers that seem to exist. She then is taking notes that Cecilia translates, writing them with a click-click of the keyboard on her iPad on the word processer program.

"Alright, for the assignment, I have paired all of you up and for the last 20 minutes of class, each of you will start on the assignment." The teacher announces

She then reads out the pairs and Catherine has been paired with Rima and have been given the assignment and its topic, something Catherine knows very well. Kaname inventively watches Catherine as she is sharing some of the things she already knows. When she said that she likes reading about history, she wasn't lying since she has such amazing fact recall. He has a slight amused look, as it seems she is getting along well with the fellow student and otherwise aristocrat.

"I apologise for the language barrier… It seems I usually only write in Italian, so… yeah." Catherine bashfully apologises

"It's alright, Lady Catherine. Besides, this is a whole different country to you." Rima says

Catherine nods, "It totally is, indeed."

At change of class, Catherine packs up her gear and then is checking her phone when Rima taps her on the shoulder.

"Lady Catherine, if you ever want to hang out or whatever let me know." Rima says before taking off with fellow student, Senri

Catherine's phone goes off, and the caller ID is her cousin, Lysander, who is going to be leaving to go back to Italy soon, as the deal (with her parents no less) was to stay until she was settled in and attending the academy.

"Ciao." Catherine says

"Hey, little cousin. I'm leaving, so… I don't want to be the one who has to come and get you or whatever. Behave alright. You're a Pureblood, Cath." Lysander lectures while he stands at the airport terminal

"When did you start sounding like my father?" She asks before rolling her eyes, "I'm going to be fine, and I even told my mother that when she rung before I went to bed. And I am capable of getting myself back to Italy, if needed, thank you, Lysander D'Amico."

He disgruntledly sighs, "I mean you can't do all the shit you would do at home. There is a thing called etiquette, Cath."

_"Flight 43 to Rome is now boarding for departure."_

"Go and catch your flight, ok." Catherine says, noticing the background noise "Ciao."

"Cath…" Lysander says

She then hangs up abruptly and turns off her phone and heads off to class. She hates it when her parents, her uncle and aunt or even Lysander start with the matter about "etiquette". Catherine was raised in a very free household, as she pretty much does what she wants, and the only time she cops it from her father is when she does something wrong or is up in the tree in the backyard. When she was thirteen, they started trying to make her more ladylike, it did happen, but she does go against protocol most of the time. They do allow her to be independent, creative and to know her place as a Pureblood, but she often is opinionated, unwilling to follow rules and when it comes to social events, she is more likely trying to hide away than mingle. And they did disapprove of her dying her hair…

* * *

After school, Kaname decided to invite the girl who is pretty much going to be his future wife to his room. It is informal, as she is wearing only a dress with a pair of thongs, which are among the items she had packed in her bag without her parents know. –Too late to do anything about it now, Amarelle D'Amico. It is pretty much as a gesture to say that she survived her first night of school here at Cross Academy. And they are playing chess, Catherine as white and Kaname as black.

"…Besides the blunder this morning, this has been a good night." Catherine says before moving one of her pieces

"I had never seen a decent down a flight of stairs to include such harsh words." Kaname adds before taking one of her pieces

"Well, Lord Kaname, some of those words might have just come out…" She replies, while thinking of her next move "…As I can fall out of a tree sometimes."

"Yes, I had heard of your tree sitting." He then mentions while Catherine moves another of her pieces, "Of course, I often look out my window sometimes whenever I am thinking."

"I thought for a moment that you would find it weird…" She says feeling a little nervous while he moves a piece

"We all have quirks, Catherine, as perfection can never really be achieved." He smiles

Inavirtidly, as Catherine moves her queen, they have made their king and queen meet. Catherine has a slight smile upon her face upon noticing this. Either she has won or this seems to be ironic in some way. Kaname returns a slight smile himself, as he would find it the latter (ironic), as he is a king and she is soon to be his queen.

Cecilia is heading up the hallway with a cart and on it is some tea and snacks for Kaname and Catherine's little informal get together. May be informal, but the tea thing seems like it would be too formal in Cecilia's eyes, but they are Purebloods nevertheless. While carelessly distracted with something on her phone, she gets the kart wheel somehow stuck between the vertical wooden slats of the railing.

"Shit." Cecilia exclaims

She tries to dislodge it, especially without doing any damage to anything and has no results. As it is stuck and if it is dumb luck in his favour, Takuma, already having a little crush on Miss Cecilia Danielle, is passing by when he notices the problem.

"Oh, Cecilia, hello. What happened here?" Takuma asks

"The wheel got caught. I do not know how that happened really." Cecilia answers as she gets up off the ground

"Here, I'll help." He replies while kneeling down and investigating the problem

After a few moments, while thinking it though, they manage to get the wheel dislodged and without causing any damage whatsoever and a relief for Cecilia.

"Thank you very much, Takuma." She smiles

"It's no problem." He answers, while returning the smile

She then gets one of the cupcakes from the rack, gives it to him with a bit of a flirtatious wink, and moves the others so they would not notice. Not that it matters if one is missing, but to fix the gap as it is a visual thing.

"Our little secret." She says before continuing down the hallway

It is a reasonably sized cupcake that has purple coloured icing on the top and little star sprinkles on one side. Visually cute and the taste would be as good as it looks…

"Strawberry." Takuma mutters to himself

* * *

After the fourth day of school, used to this routine that has been going, Catherine has a bit of downtime after school. One in which she is playing a game of hide and seek… with her pet Barn Owl, Lily. She chooses a hiding place, Catherine has to find her, and she is in a most obvious place, on her drawers hiding herself behind her wing.

"Found you!" Catherine announces before a laugh

The Barn Owl goes to hide again as Catherine counts and the teenager is trying to look for the Barn owl again. Kaname enters as she is trying to find the Barn Owl, Lily, and she doesn't notice as she is looking under her bed and crawling around the floor. Lily lands on the chest of drawers in front of her bed and taps her mistress on the butt.

"There you are." Catherine smiles before it perches on her arm and she sits on the bed, for long noticing Kaname "Oh, Kaname, I didn't know you were here."

Lily then flies over to Kaname's shoulder and he pets her. He finds that Lily is quite the interesting pet to have, especially as he sees that she is very smart indeed and was trained to do things far beyond the normal standard training skills. She answers phones, fetches things and… even plays hide and seek as he saw.

"It is nice to see such a creature around the Moon Dorm." Kaname says, while petting the Barn Owl

"Consider her a mascot. As we are all night owls come to think about it." Catherine says

Kaname thinks about it for a moment "That is true, Lady Catherine. Definitely."

"I am afraid to ask, as you may find it immature, but would you want to play hide and seek with Lily? It is her favourite game." She nervously asks as her pet perches on her arm

"I do not find it immature. It is good for a master to bond with their pet, games help with this bonding." He replies, understanding the bond between pets and their owners and sparing Catherine's worries "And I would think that Lily indeed respects you as her master."

"She does." Catherine replies with a nod "But, you are not answering my question."

Kaname looks to his left "Lily has done it for me."

Lily is sitting on the chest of drawers with her wing over her face. Kaname then pretends to be looking for her before "finding her" and he gives her a treat, in which he says that it proves that she loves her pats. She then takes off to hide again, in which she does sneak up on Kaname and lands on his head and starts to play with his hair. Catherine has a slight smile on her face.

"Yes… I guess you found me this time, little owl. You are truly a smart little animal." Kaname says

* * *

Moments in time later, as the start of school seems to have been a bit of a distant memory, it comes to a day in which Day Class girls are especially gaga about… Valentine's Day. The Night Class doesn't seem to be that interested in the holiday, all but Hanabusa Aido who likes the fact that his obsessive fangirls are giving him chocolates, it just shows how obsessive they are.

Kaname seems somewhat interested in this holiday, as he is betrothed nowadays, much to the dismay of Ruka Souren, who has a perpetual infatuation for him and is acting cold towards the girl he chose, out of full-blown envy. She would want Catherine out of the picture somehow, if she could, so Kaname would want her, which may never happen.

Kaname is in his room reading before hearing a knock to the door, which he replies with an enter. He summoned Cecilia to his room for a reason. She is dressed in a slightly more formal outfit, wearing an apron that brings the look together, compared to his very informal choice of clothing; it is well… more formal.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Kaname?" Cecilia says as she enters

"Yes, Miss Danielle. If you may, fetch the Barn Owl, Lily. I have a slight job for her." Kaname replies

She nods her head and complies, leaving the room quietly and then entering her mistress' room. Catherine is still asleep, all the while; Lily is having breakfast, quietly in her cage without disturbing her mistress. Cecilia places on her glove, and then has the owl climb on her hand as she takes her out of the room quietly to take to Kaname, but she hasn't to go far, as he is coming down the hall anyway. Lily, recognising Kaname, flies to him and she lands on his forearm and he gives her some pats, as usual. He then gives her a rose, in which she places in her mouth and he walks over to the door and opens it slightly.

"Give it to Catherine." Kaname orders to this little messenger in a hushed tone

Complying, she flies into the room and lands on the bed. Lily moves hair out of her mistress' face and gently taps on her head before dropping the rose on her. She does make an effective messenger, indeed. Catherine wakes up and notices the rose as she rubs her eyes and moves the hair out of her face. She then notices the note tied to it…

_"One and a half years we can be wed. I will be counting the nights. For now we stay as companions, but not yet can we call ourselves lovers, it would sound very impatient and very wrong."_

Catherine smiles, as he considers her as his companion, which means at least he considers her better than what he considers others, especially the others in the Night Class, most of them are just the nobles and they're merely followers in a sense and there is this like Inner Circle. –And obviously Catherine is within it, doi.

She checks the time, it is even before her alarm, and she opens the curtains to let in the orangey-pink light of the setting sun. Cecilia opens the door and enters, acting casual as she then opens the closet doors.

"My lady, Lord Kaname wishes to have breakfast with you." Cecilia informs her while looking through her closet getting out her uniform "I'll find you a suitable outfit to wear."

"Please no la-de-da shit, please." Catherine demands, with a turn of her head

"Sticking to something at least what a _normal_ person would wear… Kaname isn't dressed as formal as you would consider either, so, it's a no-no to be looking overdressed." Cecilia replies to her mistress while finding something to wear "Besides, it is a school day, so, really, you would need to change into your uniform."

"Yes, a costume change day…" Catherine dryly quips

* * *

Kaname is out on the shaded terrace, wearing a loose and mostly unbuttoned shirt with just a pair of pants, just a simple outfit for the occasion, as who could be bothered to be dressed up all fancy when it's barely even nightfall? `Catherine enters, wearing a red dress in which the fabric hugs her curves perfectly and complements her nicely, especially her red streaks. Cecilia thought it fitting to wear red on valentine's day, along with a little white as well.

It is during when they are having breakfast, which does include an assortment of things, while small talk about the school and the classes, Catherine decides to bring it up.

"Kaname, it may be Valentine's day, but… I don't want you to fuss over it too much." Catherine then mentions, while looking at him for a moment

"I was trying to show good gesture, Catherine, as we are betrothed after all…" Kaname explains

She interrupts suddenly, "It was nice, but it seems wrong…"

"I understand, truly. After all, I am already waiting for your come of age. I guess I will wait for more than just that." He replies with a nod of understanding

"I heard that the Day Class girls hand out chocolates." She says while flipping her fringe out of her face as well as trying to change topic, while keeping on the theme "Why don't you accept some, as a good gesture towards those Day Class girls."

"You always seem to impress me, Catherine. As your forward thinking about the relations between the classes, Night and Day, humans and vampires, and how they should be better." He says with a slight smirk

"First impressions are everything, Kaname Kuran." Catherine says before sipping some tea "Besides, get enough chocolates and I might make something with them."

"We'll see." Kaname replies

* * *

Ruka is sitting in her room drawing Catherine, as she is the one who is stealing Kaname away and she places the picture on a dartboard. Until either school photos or when she could get a camera and get a decent picture of her enemy, she might use it then. For now, a crudely drawn picture will do as she sends darts into the board. Her roommate, Rima is lying on the bed in her uniform reading a book.

"I do not get how you hate Lady D'Amico. She is very kind and well, really cool for a Pureblood." Rima says, noticing what Ruka is doing without the need to look up from her book

"There are some things that someone should never take from me..." Ruka answers, before sending a dart into the drawing of Catherine's face "And she took something that shall be mine."

"Last I checked, he doesn't even know you exist." Rima bluntly says

"I know someone who could be of some use to me. That girl who holds those pests called the Day Class at bay." Ruka says while handling

Rima rolls her eyes while turning a page in her book and Ruka then sends the last dart into where the heart is located on a picture of Kaname.

* * *

Catherine descends down the stairs in her uniform and she has a quite large handbag on her shoulder, in which she explains that if he is going to accept chocolates, she will carry them and she says that she'll make a desert with it. He then repeats his sentence he said at breakfast, about how she never fails to impress him, and then adds that she is actually more exceptional than he expected. Ruka is starting to get a little peeved. Cecilia then says, from the top of the stairs that she will stay behind to clean up, which Catherine nods to.

Outside the gates, Yuki is keeping the girls under control as usual, but it always seems more rowdy this day of the year, as they _all_ want to give the Night Class students the chocolates. Some of them even tried to do that this morning, one girl trying to scale the wall and fell, to be caught by Zero. Of course, she ended up sending all of them to class, at risk of detention.

If anything, since the "Kanerine" thing started by the Day Class, they are like the Royal Couple of Cross Academy. It took a few days for them to understand that their "king" has a girlfriend, but they really like her, as she is the only girl between the classes that Kaname likes, because everyone knows he is really reserved and somewhat picky. The only of the girls who slightly detests her in the Day Class is Yuki for some reason even she doesn't know possibly because of the fact that Kaname saved her 10 years ago and… he has been a special person in her life.

The Gates open and Yuki blows a whistle and is explaining the rules of the chocolate giveaway, which they line up at their gates and blah blah blah. Hanabusa Aido once again, as we have mentioned, loves the fact that his fangirls are giving him chocolates. Of course, he does get in trouble after asking a girl her blood type, as they're supposed to behave and they're supposed to keep their Vampire status a secret, doi.

Standing beside her future spouse, Catherine observes as the Day Class girls formally bow and whatever else before Kaname receives the chocolates. Catherine, analyses the Day Class girls who are around and they are really all a twitter that the persons they have a crush on in the Night Class accepted their chocolates. Some especially who had worked up the courage to give them to Lord Kaname. Kaname then says for Catherine to turn around and there is the Day Class president, Kaseumi Kageyama, has a bouquet of red and white flowers, with what appears to be mint leaves and a little Italian flag on the sides.

"Oh, are those for me?" Catherine asks

"It's just a welcome present from the Day Class. We would have gotten it to you sooner, Lady Catherine, but unfortunately we had some issues." Kaseumi explains

Catherine has a slight smile on her face "Well, thank you."

Kaseumi then sees Ruka and then bows quickly and runs off shouting her name, as you can tell, he is in love with Ruka deeply, though she doesn't acknowledge his existence at all. In a sense, she is doing what Kaname is doing to her, without even knowing it. Catherine isn't watching as he is handed a box of chocolates from out of nowhere. He then pockets it, unlike the others, as this one is from Yuki.

* * *

When they are in class, Cecilia is sweeping the balcony outside of her mistress' room. She is working with the music playing from the iPod dock inside before hearing a knock at the door, she turns it off with the wireless remote she has in her pocket.

"Come in." Cecilia says while putting the broom down

Takuma enters, with his hand behind his back hiding something. She is taken by surprise as he is supposed to be in class with the others and tardiness really is something that is not really acceptable in the academy, and the no-show may raise suspicion and… you may get in trouble if they know you did the one thing they're not allowed to.

"You should be in school, what are you doing here?" Cecilia asks, surprised of his visit, but at the same time worried for if he has broken a rule

"it's break now, and I came to see you." Takuma answers

Cecilia blushes, "You came to see me?"

"Yeah, I did." He says before reviling the roses in which are behind his back "These are for you."

"Thank you." She replies

"Cecilia… I wanted… Wanted to tell you that you are really beautiful and kind and… I like you." He nervously admits before the sudden silence, as Cecilia's cheeks turn a shade of dark red "Please say something before I panic, if you may."

"I like you too, Takuma. You are really kind." She says, breaking the silence between them

"Well… Suppose you could come by my dorm sometime, I and Akastski play COD every Wednesday, Friday and Saturday nights. I could teach you." He offers

"Sure." She says immediately after he finishes

"It isn't much of a date, but… It's something." Takuma says

"It's quite alright." Cecilia says

He then hears the school bell in the distance and then hurries back to class. Cecilia sits there with the bouquet of flowers on the balcony and she holds them close to her chest and laughs in merriment… as she has a date with a cute guy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Catherine sits on the windowsill as she admires the view of the trees outside her window. The seasons have changed so rapidly… and it is autumn now. It reminds her so much of home… The door opens and the sound of people playing Call of Duty, mixed in with Takuma and Cecilia's laughs and conversation, mostly pointers of the game, is heard. It was a few weeks ago tonight that Takuma Ichijo told Cecilia Danielle that he liked her, and she took up his offer and he is teaching her how to play COD. Not much of a date, but it is at least something.

Catherine has not noticed that Kaname has entered, in fact, she hasn't noticed racket in the dorm. They told them to turn it down or to consider headphones or something, but do they listen or even abide by these rules when it comes to gaming? Catherine has been a little distant for a few days, most don't really notice it whenever they're not focused on their lessons or their phones, which for a matter of fact is what else they are fixated on half of the time.

"Homesickness, is it?" Kaname asks as he pulls up a chair

Catherine sighs, "The autumn time is so beautiful… I would go back in the holidays, but most of the beauty of the change between the summer and winter would almost have diminished, and left behind are a bunch of dead leaves and bare trees."

"Just don't think about it too much." He says while holding her hand

"I am trying..." She says before hearing Cecilia slightly squealing, "It seems that they are having a pleasant time."

"Yes, though I am not fond of the racket they bring." He agrees

There are two sides to the vampires of the Moon Dorm, during the school hours, they act with discipline, respect and they behave. After school, they become less disciplined than normal, especially as they are socialites at heart and it is their noble rank of course. Phones are out, relaxing, video games are in, and egos are oftentimes unleashed. Though respecting the Purebloods never seems to change, regardless of setting.

Kaname leaves Catherine's room and then asks that the dorm do not ask her anything about her homelands at the moment, without her permission that is. He knows how bad her homesickness is and hopes that she will get over it at some stage, though it is sometimes very hard. Cecilia shows a few signs, but she has been too distracted to care if homesick or not, since she and Takuma are dating.

* * *

Upon one night of school, Kaname has just woken up when he eyes Catherine up in the tree outside, she is still wearing her pyjamas and the curls and waves of her hair is being picked up by the wind. Kaname just thinks to himself that she must have some things to think about.

"Lady Catherine, get down from there this instant!" Cecilia demands

Kaname watches as Catherine doesn't climb down, she climbs up more branches and then onto her balcony. He smirks with amusement, as they said that nothing could get her down. Catherine is a free spirited girl indeed and the fact of her defiance is due to her having strong emotion. Cecilia just allows it and walks back inside.

Catherine comes out of her room with school uniform on and she has a white ribbon in her hair at the back of her head, she dons an obvious frown of sadness and it is something that isn't ignored. She has to show no emotion as a Pureblood, or in her case show a smile because of her having strong emotions, but she does neither. Kaname takes Catherine's hand and holds her close, which does come as a slight shock to her.

"It will be alright." Kaname says before letting go and taking her hand and leads her down the stairs like a parent would lead a child

Since earlier, he Skpyed her father, Antonio and told of the situation, in which he was being very stern about him obviously not taking care of her, without starting an argument, Kaname then reaffirmed his responsibilities before hanging up.

Ruka has noticed the missing smile and she couldn't be happier, as maybe sometime soon she will return to Italy and maybe break off the engagement. Of course, she would be happy to have that happen, and to win Kaname's heart, as she knows Catherine wouldn't even have any feelings for Kaname.

Though she doesn't feel compelled to, Catherine continues her schoolwork, as she doesn't attend Cross Academy just because her parents felt it convenient that the man she has been promised marriage to attends there, she still has to attend classes and whatnot, and she is doing well, that is what Kaname had told Antonio about his daughter's progress in school.

By lunch break, the other members of the Night Class are asking Catherine questions about Italy and everything, she had said yes, so it is ok. Kaname is observing from the sidelines as she tells them everything and everything about her home country and she is even teaching them some Italian. He then opens his phone and sends a text update to Catherine's father. When Antonio D'Amico says to keep him posted, you have to keep him posted and Kaname doesn't want to get on his bad side, as this is the only girl whom he actually likes, and after a month of knowing her, he knows the true her, not just the persuading that Antonio and Lysander have done on their part.

As they are having fun with Catherine's Italian, making her translate inappropriate things worth the while of a childish giggle, Ruka watches on the sidelines as well, but on the opposite side of the quadrangle. Again, she doesn't like Catherine because of the fact that she is the one Kaname has his eyes on and she is the type who can be a bit… well, she isn't accepting the fact that Kaname Kuran chose another girl easily so… scorned girl-with-crush-on-guy-who-thinks-she-don't-exist type?

_"Catherine is getting along well with the others, Lord Antonio. She seems happier at the moment, even if she has a bout of homesickness…" -Kaname_

_"At least she is talking with her classmates, those Nobles. She is very uncomfortable in social environments, Lord Kaname." -Antonio_

_"I have noticed. Nevertheless, she has been getting better with the classmates within the dorm… I do hope that she will be able to attend a gathering sometime soon, Antonio. I plan to announce our betrothal then." –Kaname_

_"I suppose that my nephew will be attending this function, as really, we (Amarelle and I) do have other matters to tend to." –Antonio_

"Lord Kaname." Sieren interrupts with a slight nudge on his shoulder, "Class is about to start."

Kaname finishes his little convo with his certain to be soon father-in-law as the students start to move off back to class, Kaname catches up with Catherine and she has a slight smile on her face. He would ask what does have her back smiling, but Sieren tells him that they made her say something rude in Italian, and it is pretty funny on all sides of the table, really.

While it is Kaname's responsibility to look out for her, and otherwise prove to the not-easily impressed Antonio D'Amico that he is worthy of the hand of his precious eldest daughter, Cecilia however is the one who has to assure her mistress' mother that she is indeed ok. Amarelle is a very concerned mother of her daughters, especially of her eldest, who often goes against the etiquette of being a Pureblood and insists upon being free. Moreover, the Skype chats can go for a while…

* * *

Catherine went to the library to get a book for one of her classes, she knows her way around some of the places, but… she is in a side of the school she has actually haven't bothered to explore until now. She walks around, looking for as to where she is supposed to go from here and has no result.

"Bother…" Catherine utters

On her duties as a member of the Disciplinary Committee, Yuki is upon doing a round of the school, when she sees Catherine with her school diary out looking at the map within the front cover. It is during class and even if she is a Pureblood, the vampires are always going to be suspected of trying to go near the Day Class students. Although she really has some reservations about her, Yuki jumps down off the roof she is standing on and slides down another before landing on the ground.

"Lady Catherine." Yuki says, and as the Pureblood turns her head, she bows with respect like the one she would Kaname

"Oh, Yuki, you surprised me a bit." Catherine says

"Class has been in for half of an hour, why aren't you in class?" Yuki asks, with some suspicions as to what she could possibly be doing

"I needed to get a book from the library and upon my way back; I guess I just got a little lost." Catherine answers

"Oh, well, I'll take you back to your class." Yuki says with a friendly smile, "You're lucky I'm around, not Zero. He isn't the nicest of people at times…"

"I see…" Catherine answers

Yuki then leads Catherine back to her classroom. She has reservations about her since Kaname intends marriage to her and well… Kaname has a special place in her heart, especially as he saved her from a vampire who wanted her blood a decade ago when she was only 5 years old. If anything, she would want for Kaname to notice her sometimes, as she doesn't know what to think of him, as they have really grown distant as the time has passed. In addition, if anything, she does have her feelings for him, somewhat crushed that there may never be a chance of them ever being together if he liked her back. If anything, at the best of times, she feels jealous of the girl who gets to hold his hand and to actually be within close quarters, without having to worry about being… well, in Yuki's case, a human within a room of vampires.

"Well, here we are, Lady Catherine." Yuki says, arriving at the classroom

"Thank you very much for the help." Catherine replies, with a slight smile upon her face

She then enters the classroom to take her seat and then reads a worksheet that has been left on her desk, and Takuma offers to translate it to Italian for her, which does raise some curiosity and he does clarify that he was taught two different languages, and one of them was Italian. She does say that it must come in handy around her attendant and he says that sometimes it does. Everyone now knows that Takuma Ichijo and Cecilia Danielle are an item, especially as Cecilia has been taking an interest into gaming, something she wouldn't have the time to do when she was back in Italy, because of her duties of attending to Catherine and also to the toddler, Rosalie as well as her martial arts training. If anything, she is an attendant as well as a bodyguard.

* * *

On the walk back to the dorm, walking beside Kaname, Catherine is essentially silent as she usually never starts a convocation because of the anxiety she deals with, if anything, silence can be comforting in the better of situations, awkward silence however is just the latter, as it is the worst kind. And if anything, how in the hell do you talk to an esteemed Pureblood Prince when you yourself are both his equal, a Pureblood Princess, as well as the soon to be wife of when you come of age and well… the Kuran are the former ruling family.

"Are you feeling any better?" Kaname asks with concern

"As the nights pass, Lord Kaname, as better as I can feel, there are the times where I feel indifferent." Catherine answers in a slight monotone, "And worse off, language boundaries are getting me down…"

"I will request to Headmaster Cross to the accommodate that." He promptly says, as it is somewhat his responsibly to look after her, and really, even Kaname himself has some fear as to what her father is capable of

"Do you know any other languages?" She suddenly asks

"No, not really." He replies, "I find it interesting that you mainly read and write in Italian, but yet you speak flawless English with some accent."

"Sticking to what I know best, Lord Kaname." She says, before a slight chuckle "Like homework."

"Maybe on Saturday, we could just have tea in the garden. Would you like to attend, Catherine?" Kaname asks

"Sure." Catherine says

They continue down the path, littered with leaves, which fall from the trees, going perfectly with the orangey purple sky above them. Standing at the end of the path watching her, Ruka looks on with a scorning look, as she isn't about to give up yet. She then decides to get out her phone and then have a phone number bookmarked and when she is about to send a text, Takuma and Cecilia bump her and she accidently deletes the number in the process.

"Oh, sorry Ruka." Takuma says

"It's alright." Ruka replies, while trying to hide the fact she is pretty ticked off that they just made her do that

They continue down the path and Ruka stays behind, being a little peeved, glares Catherine down, who has her arm interlocked with Kaname's and is holding his hand. The simple gesture a sign of their, although arranged, partnership as someday soon husband and wife to be. It won't be long until Kaname gets his lips around hers and… suppose his hands exploring more than just the dark chocolate and scarlet strands of the hair on her head. And… If anything, he would be drinking her blood, as it is something that lovers do.

* * *

Catherine is in her room upon the evening before their little tea date doing some homework. Kaname knocks and enters, much to the surprise to the two women. He is dressed very casual; call it a different side of the Kuran Pureblood, usually very formally and neatly dressed in his Night Class uniform, setting an example as Dorm President.

"Ciao, Kaname." Catherine says, turning away from her desk

Kaname takes her hand, "I'll be going out this evening, not to a gathering, but to a birthday party. I ask if you want to accompany me."

"I am not good in social gatherings, Kaname…" She sighs, "I do not want to disappoint you, but I am saying no."

"I understand." He says before kissing her hand, "I hope to see you tomorrow for tea… Will I be seeing you?"

"Yes, you will. I like it when it is just the two of us, Kaname. I feel I can be truthful to you." She replies with a slight smile

"I am glad you feel that way." He says, while running his thumb over each of her knuckles, "As someday marriage will happen. Your parents sent you here for the education, yes, but also to be in my company."

"And it is an honour to be in such company." She replies

"I am glad you feel that way." He says with a slight smile

Kaname kisses her cheek and let's go of her hand. He then leaves the room, while Catherine then gets up and walks over to the balcony; opening the doors and walking out onto it, as she then watches Kaname and Sieren leaving. Kaname turns and then bows before leaving (**Tudors Reference BTW**!) and the lord and his bodyguard then go into the car.

Catherine retires early that night, Cecilia working under gentle lighting while her mistress sleeps. Lily, the Barn Owl pet of Lady D'Amico, is climbing on her chest of draws in front of the bed, picking at some pebbles in a small class bowl, one of the decorations of the room. Cecilia is fixing the hem of a dress before the door opens and Kaname enters.

"Oh, I didn't realise she was sleeping." Kaname quietly says

"She fell asleep about half of an hour ago." Cecilia notifies him

Kaname walks over to the bed, and then pulls the covers over Catherine and then moves hair out of her face; it looks good when it frames her face, maybe over her right eye, but never covering it in its entirety.

"So peaceful…" Kaname utters, not to awake her

"Lord Kaname, shouldn't you be getting to bed?" Cecilia asks

"You are right." He answers, "As tomorrow night, Catherine shall be in my company and a flower of the night needs nurturing. Miss Danielle."

"Lord Kaname." Cecilia responds, promptly though working on a dress.

Kaname leaves, gently closing the door as he leaves and then he yawns, well the Venetian lady-in-waiting to Lady D'Amico may be right on that note, he should really go to bed. And by the looks of the dress Cecilia is mending, she will be wearing something autumn coloured that goes well with her skin tone.

* * *

Next evening, Catherine wakes early and her hair is over her face again. With a blow, the fringe moves slightly out of her face, leaving the rest to her hand. She sits up and notices a dress on the end of her bed. Cecilia, she thinks to herself, as she knows all about the "selection process" as to what she wears when, Catherine really does hate it, as she wants to be self-reliant at the best of times, not to be treated like a china doll. Below to where the helm extends, a pair of orange heels are there on top of a box, possibly some sort of thing else to wear.

Cecilia enters, carrying breakfast "I took the liberty to finding something suitable for the tea party. Sorry, Catherine, but your parents insisted I make sure you represent."

'When is it?" Catherine asks

"Madame, it is going to be at twilight, it's only about 2pm right now." The attendant answers while picking up the box, "Oh and… It seems your parents have a bit of disposable income this quarter. They sent you something for when the ball in three weeks."

"Wait, what?!" The pureblood exclaims, "Since when do they send me anything unless they'd be sending me emails or the money to be paying my tuition bills?"

"Oh, you'll see what I mean. But you will not be wearing it tonight, merely looking at it and fitting it." Cecilia answers, "Have breakfast if you may and then shower."

"Sometimes, you sound so much like my mother…" Catherine breathes

Catherine is in the middle of having her hair done, dressed in this dress that goes down to her knees, of a burnt orange and burgundy colour, burgundy coloured shoes to match. If anything, Catherine seriously knows that the term "it just screams 'autumn time'" means now. Once again, a straightener and a curler is taken to her hair. Cecilia is literally a one-person style team, besides bodyguard and attendant, she is treating the matter like a gathering. And if anything, she hopes that she better not be looking overdressed.

Catherine looks to the box, "What's in that anyway?"

"It seems your father will want you to really show your nobility. It wasn't that expensive, as one of your cousin's exes did the work. Nothing too major, most of its just plain with a jewel." Cecilia answers, while curling her mistress' hair

"I think my hair is fine now. Pease stop, now Cecilia." Catherine orders, before looking to the box again "If you don't mind, open it."

"Yes, my lady." Cecilia answers, finishing her mistress' hair

The wooden box has a rose, which has been burned onto the lid, Cecilia then takes off the lid and reveals a jewellery set that she has never seen before or would have imagined of seeing. It includes a plain gold tiara, which only has a few red jewels on it, a matching necklace, and plain with jewel on it and then some matching sleepers.

"My god… How much did papa spend?" Catherine says, "My god, it is like he wants to have me look overdressed to be overdressed sometimes."

"I do not know, Catherine. But enough money. And you will look beautiful, not overdressed to be overdressed, young milady." Cecilia answers, before closing the box and putting it up on a shelf in the wardrobe.

Kaname stands under the tree outside; Catherine opens the door to exit into the yard outside the dorm. In no time, they are seated under the tree on nothing more than cushions, teacups resting on a small table with some snacks. Very casual, though it really wasn't intended to be, but Catherine rarely sticks to etiquette unless told off, in this case by the lady-in-waiting who pretty much has a very complicated job, besides being, as Antonio had said once a "babysitter to trouble" and by trouble, it means his very free-spirited daughter.

"What are your hobbies, dear Catherine?" Kaname asks

"Ballet, fencing, equestrian and reading." Catherine answers before moving the fringe out of her face, "I had a lot of time on my hands earlier on in my life…"

"I do read a little myself from time to time." He mentions in response before remembering something, "Catherine, I want you to attend the mid-autumn ball that one of the noble families are holding."

"Is this your way of asking me on a date, Kaname Kuran." She saucily replies

"In a sense, yes." Kaname nods, "I plan to announce our betrothal then and I suggest that you wear something to match the jewellery set that your father sent, but with oranges, white and crimson."

"I was just thinking that." Catherine replies

"Oh and there may be a new student to the Moon Dorm, dear. Nothing yet announced by the headmaster, but there was something said to the least." Kaname mentions

"Well, at least I will not be the 'new kid' anymore." She says with a smirk

Kaname returns the smirk, "Indeed."

* * *

Just as it was said, the new student joins the ranks, some find it suspicious, and some just remain the same as normal. She is a late transfer, one that was at her villa recovering because of a weak constitution. As innocent and sweet as she may seem, Catherine just knows something is amiss with her. Maria Kunerai is a Pureblood, like the two others on the campus, and if anything, they do worse with instigating rivalry between each other. Maria seems to be a lot like Catherine, stay-safe rebellious and often not acting within the etiquette that they should act, but she is definitely more… well… disobedient and unruly.

Catherine is walking down the hallway of the Moon Dorm, her books and iPad in her right arm and a handbag resting on her left. Maria seems to be heading the other way.

"Kaname must have a poor taste in women…" Maria utters, as Catherine passes "You are too immature to be wife of such a man, such a Pureblood."

Catherine stops and turns "What did you just say?"

"Oh nothing…" Maria says, in a kidding voice

"If anything, what I hate are the little bitches who talk back. I mayn't have been to school up until now, but what I fucking hate is when bitches like you talk back." Catherine sternly snaps, her eye slightly twitching

"Well, you better enjoy your relationship, D'Amico… While it lasts. Because there are more people who deserve to be." Maria says, before turning and heading in the opposite direction, laughing her head off.

* * *

Kaname is playing with a chessboard, a queen has been knocked over and he hasn't bothered to pick it up as of yet, or is just leaving it there as a symbol of something. He then eyes a book and starts to read it. Catherine had recommended this book, as she quite enjoyed reading it, but it was in Italian when she read it so, he ended up getting a copy in the alternate language. There is a knock at the door and he looks up.

"Enter." Kaname says

Catherine opens the door, unlike his many times of when he just knocks and enters her room, she does the respectful thing and knocks and waits before entering. She comes in and stands at the door.

"Oh, Catherine, at least it is you this time." Kaname says, "You know, you do not need to wait until entering."

"I just do it anyway, especially if I am walking in on something." Catherine answers, defending her decisions

"Is there something the matter?" He asks

"It is that girl, Maria. She had said something odd to me…" She answers, "I keep sensing something amiss, Kaname. Something not right."

Kaname gets up, "I have been sensing something amiss also, so you are not alone."

"She provoked me, Kaname. Said I wasn't worthy and… I lost my temper." Catherine shamefacedly mentions, before sitting on the lounge

"I knew I could hear something, that and my paperweight cracked." He then says, while sitting beside her

"I am sorry if I caused that." She replies

"I understand the anger thing. On occasion I do lose my temper." He says, the girl replying a look of disbelief, as she never would expect the great Kaname Kuran to lose his temper, her, yes, but Kaname… "Catherine, come here."

Catherine then sits on his lap, as ordered, and he holds her close. Instead of freaking out, like any girl would do in this situation, she finds it comforting and leans on his chest, a hand being placed on his shoulder.

"I will have a word with Maria. I do promise." Kaname says, softly while running his hand through her hair calmly

"What of the holidays in winter, Kaname? I will be going back to Italy then." Catherine asks

"Well, I am giving you a choice now. I plan to go on holiday in the winter, and you can come with. Or you can do as you plan and return to your homeland." He answers

"You and I alone?" She asks, a little worried

"No, no. Takuma will be coming, as well as your attendant Cecilia, whom he is currently infatuated with. Maybe a few others of the night class like Rima, Senri, and Hanabusa…. You get the picture." He corrects her, noticing what she had meant, "Of course, you have two months to decide, so think about it."

"I will." She promptly answers

"I do hope, after we formally announce our betrothal that you will attend the dance they are holding here in the academy. It is an event that the headmaster allowed that has the Day Class mingling with the Night Class." He then mentions

"I do not feel compelled to." Catherine replies

"I understand, and if you don't decide to come you can sit out. It is your decision, my dear." Kaname says

* * *

The social life of a Pureblood involves a few things, especially attendance to events held, most of which by the noble class. Uncanny shall this event be organised before the Academy Dance, and nary a few of the Night Class will attend, as they are either not allowed for some reason or just going to stay in the academy. It seems Catherine's parents are unable attend, leaving the duty of represent to their nephew and Catherine's cousin, Lysander and also to their daughter, who will be the companion of Kaname.

Cecilia, who acts as a one-woman style team, is busy with her mistress, the Lady Catherine D'Amico, to make her look her best for this event. She will be in the public eye, as Kaname is tonight will be announcing their betrothal. And if anything, she will have to pose for photos and Lysander will be cam-cording her so, her parents want Catherine to look her finest, hence why they had this jewellery set made with some of the disposable income they have. A tiara is placed on her head and a necklace placed to sit on her neckline and above her chest and the earrings through the holes in her ears. She admires herself in the mirror and there is a loose curl of hair, right in front of her left eye. Easily brushed back to be behind her ear. She does hate dressing up like this, but there is method behind the madness, she is a Pureblood Princess, rare of her kind to come from another country and her parents do want to show to the others her beauty and nobility. –In Catherine's eyes, that's a load of bullshit as per usual.

Putting her phone and a few other things in a clutch purse, she then readies herself to do something that seems easy, but is difficult… Face Kaname wearing all of this. For a ball, she reckons she looks overdressed to be overdressed, however…

"Catherine…" Kaname utters, lost for words

"What?" She asks

"You look beautiful." He answers, taking her hand and twirling her around for a bit

"Unfortunately, I will not be on hand this evening, so please mind yourself Catherine. No slouching, no being a smart-ass and, I swear to god, no swearing whatsoever." Cecilia says

"And where will you be, Miss Danielle?" Kaname asks

"Enjoying myself with Takuma. This counts as a night off, remember." Cecilia answers

The auburn haired venetian girl then disappears to the call of her boyfriend, the two Purebloods themselves not impressed by the behaviour, but will let it side. Catherine would, as Cecilia was her childhood companion and now her assistant.

* * *

It is about a half hour's journey to the residence of where this ball shall be held, Catherine's nerves really becoming, Kaname takes her hand, as reassurance to the point. She just has a nervous expression, one that may not fade for until she is back at the academy. They arrive and Kaname gets out first, to do the gentleman thing to help the lady out of the car and to open the door for her. He takes her hand once more.

"I am not going to like this, Kaname." Catherine nervously utters

"I understand, I will ensure you stay fine, I promise." Kaname replies

They then enter and are then at a wraparound balcony which extends around the perimeter of the room. They then come to a staircase and the nobles below all bow in respect.

"I did have an announcement, and yet the timing just seems to be uncanny." Kaname quips

Catherine has an amused look on her face and some murmurs come from the crowd, a few chortles towards the statement said before. The Pureblood than starts to descend down the stairs toward the crowd.

"I have been thinking of the future." He says, "Since the tragic deaths of my parents some years ago, I remain the head of the Kuran family, unwed with respects. And as my thoughts linger to the future, I have now decided to take a wife. She being Lady Catherine D'Amico."

Everyone looks up to see Catherine and she tries not to feel intimidated.

Kaname continues, "As far as my feelings go for her, I would be happy to someday marry this woman who stands at the top of these stairs. Come and join me, my dear."

As if instructed, Catherine comes down the stairs, one-step at a time and Kaname has his hand outstretched to receive hers. Eventually, their hands meet and she is standing beside him, and he kisses her gloved hand. To the announcement, the crowd then claps towards the thing and Catherine eyes her cousin, as interpreted in the email, recording the scene on his video camera for her parents back in Italy.

Much later, Catherine is happy to be returning home when Kaname then apologises for leaving so soon, but he must go back to the Academy. They do a toast to good health for the betrothed couple and drink on it. They, and Hanabusa Aido, who funnily enough also attended, are leaving.

"Lord Kaname, it's all over Facebook and Twitter the news of your betrothal to Lady Catherine. There will be a bunch of girls upset now. But, oh, well, more fangirls for me." Hanabusa announces

Kaname and Catherine roll their eyes, as he is always about the fangirls.

* * *

The only people who seem to be interested in the school dance, besides Hanabusa Aido, are the Day Class girls (and that class president guy who is obsessed with Ruka Souren). Catherine herself seems to be uninterested, besides the fact that gatherings are not her thing; she just doesn't want to be dressed up again unless she feels compelled to, not against her will.

Kaname knocks on her door and pokes his head in, "You really aren't coming, Catherine?"

"I just don't feel up to it, Kaname. It's bad enough I dressed up for that ball, but if I have to sit in one spot for two hours again, I will flip." Catherine responds, while focused on her homework

"Well, if you do decide to come, I will be awaiting a dance." Kaname says

He then closes the door, Catherine stares down at her work, which is projected off the screen of her compute and she then looks over to where the Academy Dance is being held. She then opens her closet and gets out a dress.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Catherine utters

Later on, dressed in a dress, matching headband, gloves and shoes and clutch purse, she is on her way to the hall in which the dance is being held when Yuki runs past wearing a rather pretty pink ensemble herself. A few moments later, Zero is close behind. She just shrugs and continues on her path to the hall. Moments later arriving and she notices Kaname on the balcony and some shattered windows.

"Are you alright?" Catherine asks with concern

"I just got a little mad, like you had done." Kaname replies with a sight monotone

"You just need to take your mind off it." She says with a comforting smile, "You promised me a dance?"

"I should forget what is bothering me for now." He answers, before taking his fiancée's hand "After all, you turned up and that pleases me."

After waltzing about two hours away, the betrothed pair are walking up the hallway up until they reach Catherine's room, Kaname takes her other hand.

"I want you to stay in your room for a bit." He says

"Why?" She asks

"I just want you to be safe, alright. I sense a disturbance and it could be a danger to you." He replies

"Ok." Catherine says, before opening her door

"I will have the others keep you company with Cecilia, alright. But stay where it is safe, alright." He continues

"I will." She then says before closing the door

* * *

Staying true to her word, the next few nights, she stays I her room. In this time, she can sense strange happenings that she just don't know what is. As well with the others, who seem a little jittery as if the smell of blood is present, which it was for a little bit. With no word from Kaname and not wanting to defy him, she stays where she is and the autumn holidays are fast approaching by the leaps and bounds, he had better now be keeping secrets.

Upon the ninth night she has spent in her room, Catherine plays piano, she is playing a wonderful melody before something sets her off and she hits a foul note and pauses, as there is a disturbance in the air.

"What is that…?" Catherine utters

Cecilia is in the hall with Takuma flirting as usual before they sense it also. They then share a slight look toward each other, before rushing into Catherine's room, where she sits on the floor.

"I am fine… But, that… That is…" Catherine barely makes out

"My word…" Takuma agrees

"Who would do such a thing?" Cecilia asks

"I don't know…" The pureblood breathes with worry


End file.
